


This Ones For You

by videogames18



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: The meaning behind Your Song





	This Ones For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I have Elton as the key name in the fic but Bernie sees him as Reg/Reginald. I hope that's not too confusing.

There was something eating away at him constantly that was only ever drowned out when he played his piano. The smooth ivory keys comforted him as they were his only intimate relationship with something so beautiful. Melodies would fill his head and his fingers would follow them as an eager partner. His piano was the one thing that had never left him and for that, he himself was forever faithful to it always. But something missing and music could never fill it fully because what he wanted was to be loved. Something that did not seem attainable for him when what he desired was not accepted and never would be. 

Elton had always known that he would have to hide that part of himself if he was going to get far in his life. But then he came upon Bernie and he felt that feeling he had long been trying to ignore. With his friendly smile and sweet words, he had fallen as soon as he met the man behind the lyrics of the songs he read. Their close proximity made him face that one problem head-on when he was accused of being a “fag”. It sounded so harsh to his ears that when he heard it he felt sick to his stomach and he wanted to disappear. Those words were never easy to hear especially when they were directed towards you. Tears welled up in his eyes to the point where he didn't want to look at Bernie anymore in shame. He wanted to act strong and that he didn't care that he was called out on something so private.

“Does it matter?”Elton asked him as this felt like it might change their friendship just as it was beginning to flourish. A part of him still prepared for the worst as he tensed up waiting for the inevitable.

“No, it doesn't,” Bernie told him truthfully and with nothing but understanding in those brown eyes of his. He felt his eyes give break to those tears and he wiped them away with a smile and went on. Elton let out a breath and his chest felt lighter and he was so relieved to feel accepted by someone. 

He couldn't help but be forever enraptured by Bernie ever since and become caught up in his world as he gravitated to him never feeling such a strong connection. Bernie was never far from him as they continued to bond over the music and they would continued to go out together everywhere. He gave him affection with tight hugs and lingering touches and it was hard not to wish it was something more. No one had ever been that way with him before and he didn’t question it figuring it was a normal thing to do. 

Sometimes he would have to physically separate himself from him in order to remind himself that they were only friends and nothing more. But Bernie was everywhere he turned and it was so hard to not want more. 

Then he handed him the new lyrics to a song one day a bit more shyly then usual. Before promptly leaving the room and he eyed the words trying to prepare a new melody. As his eyes ran through the lyrics he realized it was a love song and he felt a spark of jealousy. Whoever made Bernie felt that way must be a lucky woman and he ignored it to get a feel for the keys. Pressing a light melody wanting it to sound as sweet as he could make it. Singing the lyrics under his breath until he was confident enough to sing it out loud. 

Elton sang them loving each word that fell from his lips that he was lost in his own world until he noticed Bernie in the doorway watching him intensely. Admiring the song from the doorway as he watched him play the keys effortlessly. He sang it to him as he gained the confidence to look away for a moment but then returned to his keys. Finding something else in Bernies eyes that he had to physically look away. When he finally finished he breathed in and out softly not believing what overcame him. The song was brilliant and he could tell it was going to be something.

“Beautiful” Bernie muttered under his breathe from the door

“What?”Elton asked as he overheard it as he tried to catch his breathe finally after getting the song all out.

“The song” Bernie seemed to realize where he was in front of his family and not just the two of them like usual.

“Oh yes, it's very beautiful Bernie,” Elton told him as he slumped a bit down in the wooden seat trying to gather his thoughts realizing things himself. 

“What's wrong?” Bernie asked noticing the hurt look on his face and he wondered why the change in his friend. Just a moment ago he was excited and seemed to like the song he wrote and he wondered if he didn’t like it.

“Oh nothing,” Elton told him as he got up to leave to his room feeling a bit torn up inside but not wanting to let Bernie see him cry over something so stupid. He pushed past Bernie who was still blocking the doorway in order to hide the tears already slipping out. There were just some things he wanted to keep private and this was one of those things.

“Reg you could tell me anything” Bernie followed closely behind him and would not just leave him alone. For once he wished Bernie was not as good of a friend as he was so he could drop it. 

“I need a moment” Elton threw over his shoulder as he notices himself being followed and felt hounded. This was something so unusual to him and he wondered why he wouldn't leave him alone like the rest of his family.

Elton was faster and ran to his room closing the door with a loud bang behind him needing some space to himself. Pressing himself against the door ignoring the knocking on the door knowing Bernie would get tired eventually of his antics. Just figuring he had enough outbursts in front of him to know this was normal. The knocking didn’t stop though to the point where it became annoying. His head felt like it wanted to explode and he covered his ears wishing it would stop. It was all becoming too much for him and for once he wanted to be left alone.

“Stop please” Elton pleaded as he couldn't take it anymore and he wished he left out the front door instead. His room had always been sanctuary ever since he was a small boy because no one ever bothered him. It was the one place where he could think and get away from the havoc around him. With Bernie as a new addition in his house he never even thought he might have to change his routine.

“Please just tell me” Bernie yelled from the other side of the door and he just wanted to make Elton feel better. This was not something he was going to take lightly because he cared for him too much to ever leave him when things were bad. 

“I envy you!”Elton yelled with tears falling down his heated face as he finally gave up and just wanted to be comforted. The door was the only thing holding him up and he wanted to collapse in exhaustion.

“What?”Bernie was confused as he got an answer he was not expecting and he wished there wasn't a door between them.

“I envy you okay!”Elton opened the door to yell in his face just wanting the conversation to end so he could move on with his life.

“How could you possibly envy me?”Bernie asked not seeing anything to be jealous over as he thought of himself as a regular guy.

“Because you actually experienced something so beautiful and lovely for another person to write a song like that! I have never had that no matter how hard I searched there's never been anyone to love me as pure as that. Guys only want to fool around with me and then forget to bring up their wives or girlfriends once everything has been done. But what you have here is different and I just wish I had it and someone felt that way for me” Elton told him as another round of tears fell down his face that he didn't bother to wipe them away. The damage had been done and he was going to regret ever opening that door. He stared at the ground embarrassed for feeling so emotional over such a fickle thing. 

“That's not true,” Bernie told him shaking his head and he reached out to pull him into a hug which Elton promptly buried his head in Bernie's neck. He was such a warm and soft person he couldn’t help but want to be put together again by him.

“Yes it is” Elton mumbled as he wanted to hide even if he was still in his arms and it wasn't possible

“Look at me Reg” Bernie pulled him back needing to look him in the face at once to get the situation sorted out at. 

“What?”Elton looked up into his friend's eyes looking for anything to hold onto again

“I didn't write the song about any woman because I haven't been with anyone else besides you,” Bernie told him with a small smile as he watched waiting for him to figure it out but it didn’t seem to be working.

“What does that mean?”Elton couldn't put things together yet only knowing they had been together as far as he remembers.

“It's you, the song is about you,” Bernie told him earnestly as he smiled privately knowing he wasn’t always good with revealing his feelings besides in his lyrics.

“But why?”Elton asked a bit confused because he had thought his friend liked women only and never had any reason to think otherwise.

“I love the way your fingers can't keep still for a moment and those funny glasses that make your beautiful eyes seem bigger when you look at me. Or that shy smile you give me when you look at me out of everyone for approval. Reg, your so much more then what you have been led to believe, not only with your talent but by being yourself. I can see it and you need to know that because no one has ever told you but me. If I need to I will continue to remind you until you finally believe it without me. I love everything about you and I'm just sorry you feel no one will ever love you because I already do” Bernie told him wearing his heart on his sleeve knowing it was now or never to share how he felt and he wasn’t going to let Elton ever feel that way again. 

Elton was taken aback as he heard everything and he couldn't believe someone like Bernie could ever love someone like him. Just some chubby man with glasses who played the piano insistently. 

“Are you sure?”Elton asked him seeing if he might take back his words and if he was sure

“Yes!”Bernie proclaimed with a laugh as he couldn't tell if he was kidding or not 

“I love you too,” Elton told him blushing a bit from being so stupid

Bernie smiled brightly as he brought in Elton for another hug tighter than the one before but he began jumping bringing Elton up with him wanting to get a smile out of him.

“Stop that” Elton said laughing at his silly man and he couldn’t believe this was even happening

“Okay” Bernie stopped with a smile and he looked at Elton adoringly not wanting to look away for even a second.

As they stood there in each other's arms they stared at each other and Bernie leaned down to which Elton reached up pressing their lips together. Grasping his soft hair in his hand wanting to become closer if possible. It was better then Elton imagined and he didn't want it to end but their smiles overtook it more than anything. They both pulled away laughing lightly at each other but still staying very close to each other. Only a breath apart as they had finally found each other with the help of music.

“Thank you” Elton whispered softly nuzzling close to him bumping his nose against his wanting to feel those lips again and he was going to in that next minute.

“For what?”Bernie asked 

“For your song,” Elton told him gratefully before pulling him in once more having finally found what he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw the movie yesterday and loved it. I understand there's nothing more than friendship between these two but I just wanted to explore what if there was more. So I ship the pair quite a bit right now. I hope you enjoy it overall!


End file.
